


Eating Booty: The Batman Compendium

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Tongue Fucking, eat ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Ever been eaten out?It is truly the greatest of sexual acts, the varied texture of tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves at your hole. And whether you have or haven't, you can read ur favourite batboys and batgirls get eaten out by each other, by others and more! Will add tags as I go!





	Eating Booty: The Batman Compendium

**Author's Note:**

> This account now worships eating booty.

Jason thinks he’s such an ideal of masculinity.

It’s not the fairest of assessments, considering his gentler habits, but he nonetheless strives to portray this...aloof suave mob boss character. What a dork. This shouldn’t really affect Dick, in fact it was often immeasurably sexy. Being roughly handled and tossed around in the arms of the very buff, very strong, very showboating Red Hood.

It was however a problem, when Jason decides that in the middle of Dick blowing him, he can just lie back on the bed, crossing hands beneath his head, and relax. As if this was some kind of nap, or if he were being serviced by some unimportant underling. Dick knew this was a power thing, some stupid _I’m the man_ dynamic. He’d know, because shockingly enough, Dick is a man too. He wouldn’t fucking _relax_ in the middle of sex though. 

Dick popped Jason’s cock out of his mouth, watching Jason smile idly as he shifted his head and hands around ever so slightly, finding a comfortable place to rest. Noting the lack of warm velvet around his cock, Jason peeked at Dick out of the corner of his eye, then propped himself up on his arms. _Okay, good,_ Dick thought, as Jason carded his hand through Dick’s hair. _He’s got some common sense_.

“What’s the matter, Dickie?” Jason smirked, gripping the hair at the back of Dick’s head and-yeah, Dick was a slut for that. Dick slid his tongue out, licking as much cock as he could as Jason pulled Dick’s head back. 

“You need to be a good boy for me, Dickie,” Jason growled in that sinful baritone, and Dick’s eyes rolled back, cock twitching at the thought of possible punishment. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the hard fleshy length of Jason’s cock to whap repeatedly against his face.

Dick’s eyes focused back on the scene before him to double-confirm. Yes, Jason was leering at him, beating his cock against Dick’s face. It wasn’t particularly painful, no. It was particularly however, bullshit. _Motherfucker_ Dick thought, as he lay there getting his face all cock-whipped. Jason actually dared to pull a shitty porno move? Some stupid masculine dominance bullshit? 

Yeah, no. Dick wasn’t gonna take that.

“Stop,” Dick spoke, and a command was a command. Jason immediately stilled, face going pale by the second.

“I-” Jason started, face forming a very confused puppy dog look that while was adorable, wasn’t Dick’s objective. Dick shushed him and pointed at the wall adjacent to the bed.

“Put your back against the wall,” Jason’s relief was palpable as he pressed his bare back against the cool plaster. Dick positioned himself between Jason’s legs, and bent down to kiss the tip of Jason’s thick cock. The difference was immediate-Jason groaned softly, the almost cornered position causing him to squirm against the wall. _Perfect_.

“Keep your hands to yourself too,” Dick added, and Jason clenched his fists by his sides, eyes darkening with the implication. Dick resumed his cock sucking, working his mouth, then throat along the long, thick length. He pressed his tongue flat as he bobbed his head up and down, building up speed if only to hear Jason’s moans and groans deepen and quicken by the minute. Dick slid the length out to lick around the cock, and to also watch Jason unravel before him. 

The sight was wondrous-Jason’s eyes were glazing over, fists clenching hard and body trembling to keep his hands to himself. Dick pondered the use of rope, but no. This was better. Making the only barrier between following Dick’s orders and not as he and himself only was infinitely wondrous.

Yet, this wasn’t the appropo punishment, was it? This might have solved the laziness part, but Dick still needed revenge for being cock-slapped in the face. Something...to threaten the Big Bad Red Hood’s masculinity.

An idea.

Dick slid his mouth back onto Jason’s cock, pushing Jason’s thighs up as much as he could. Jason loudly groaned, then raised his thighs up to aid Dick. Dick gave a good few sucks, returned to painting long, wet lines on the underside of Jason’s cock, tongue dipping lower and lower down the base. Dick’s tongue licked around his balls, gave a few soft sucks and tugs, and Jason seemed to love that, tilting his hips further and further up to accomodate Dick’s mouth. Dick eyed Jason’s hazy expression, clearly getting lost in the ecstacy.

Dick made a run for it, darting his head down to press a long, wet lick across Jason’s hole.

“DICK??” Jason jolted as he moaned, the sound so raw and guttural and genuinely surprised. He definitely didn’t sound unpleased however, no matter how much Jason now tried to scrunch his face in apprehension.

“What’s the matter, baby bird?” Dick smirked, pushing Jason’s hips back up and parting his asscheeks apart with his thumbs. Dick went for another quicker but probing lick, drawing another surprised yip. Dick lowered Jason’s hips, if only for a moment to lock eyes with the very confused and very aroused Jason.

“You need to be a good boy for me, Jaybird,” Dick winked, and witnessed pure shock wipe over Jason’s face before ducking back in for the kill. Pushing Jason’s legs and ass wide apart, Dick began his assault, licking and sucking and pressing his tongue along Jason’s hole. Jason’s hands grasped the sheets wildly, moaning getting more uncontrolled and desperate by the minute. 

Dick began to press his tongue into Jason’s hole, eliciting a higher-pitched sound of surprise. Dick alternated between slowly breaching Jason’s tight hole and nibbling the rim, and with a few encouraging probes with his thumb, Dick managed to slide his tongue into Jason’s hole.

“Dickie…” Jason gasped, body finally relaxing into Dick’s hold. Dick slowly tongue-fucked his way deeper and deeper in, listening to every moan and shudder as he pressed and prodded within the tight molten walls of muscle. 

Dick finally began his full on proper assault, licking and nipping and tongue-fucking Jason, head bobbing and tongue flicking faster and faster until the walls of the room reverberated with the sounds of Jason’s raw, animalistic growling and deeper, richer moaning. Dick could feel Jason’s toes curl against his skin, and Dick decided to show mercy by plunging his writhing tongue within Jason’s hole, and reaching around to pump Jason’s cock.

Dick’s face was painted with white cum as he came for air, licking the liquid that landed around his lips as he stared right into Jason’s very hazy, very satisfied, but very bewildered eyes.

“First time, baby bird?” Dick questioned, eyebrow raising to match his smirked. Jason’s already red face flushed brighter, looking away bashfully. Dick barely caught a hum of confirmation, and Dick chuckled, settling beside Jason as he wiped his face clean.

“Next time,” Dick grasped Jason by the chin and tilted it towards him, meeting eye to eye. “Don’t beat your cock on my face, you hyper masculine roid head.” Jason’s mouth split into a wide smile as he chuckled, confidence returning as rapidly as it had left.

“I’ll let you know, that this body,” Jason raised an arm to flex an impressive bicep, “didn’t need no steroids, Dickiebird.” Dick performed a very long, deep rolling of his eyes.

“Sure, Schwarzenegger,” Dickie retorted, then grabbed Jason hand and snaked it under Dick’s still hard cock, brushed along his taint and pressed a finger against his twitching hole.

“Now, my turn?”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Suggest the next pairing in the comments below!


End file.
